


OTP Prompts - Dangan Style

by caticoo



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi, going to add more as i go ahaha, idk what pairing i'll be doing so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caticoo/pseuds/caticoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from "otpprompts" on tumblr<br/>Sorry if this is kinda OOC, I'm not that great of a writer so if I have someone say something that might be OOC I sincerely apologize</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Souda x Mikan

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine person A of your OTP taking person B out for Valentine’s Day to cheer them up after their original plans with someone else fell through. As person A tries their best to make person B happy and succeeds after only a few attempts, person B realizes they would have rather been with person A anyways.
> 
> Soudamikan/Dr. Pepper/Souda x Mikan
> 
> Pre-despair/School Life
> 
> \---
> 
> Ughghgh I'm in this pairing's hell but there are so little fanfics???? yeya gonna fix that
> 
> i made this at school and for another friend who loves this pairing too so!!
> 
> Goes more along the lines of how they actually end up spending Valentine's Day together tbh. Also Mikan cries three times so prepare yourselves.

Damn.

That’s all Kazuichi Souda had to say. He miserably drooped down once he saw the lady he held strong affections for intertwine fingers with another male his age. Specifically, the SHSL Princess, Sonia Nevermind, and the person he was silently competing over for the princess’ affections, Gundam Tanaka. Souda’s back arched in misery as he almost dropped the box of chocolates he had bought for the blonde-haired beauty, but was thwarted by the mysterious SHSL Breeder. However, even Souda knew that this would probably happen; Sonia would pick Gundam over him over anything if the chance came up.

The hot-pink headed young man sighed deeply as he simply gave up, holding the box of chocolates weakly in his hand. Normally he’d intrude or call out to Sonia and give her the sweet milky treats anyways, but Souda knew from all his mistakes and that the chocolates would end up in the waste either way. Souda drew back from his hiding place behind a tree in the school courtyard, fleeing from the romantic scene. Valentine’s Day had become just a drag at this point for the man, seeing he had no lover to be with or no available lady to court. In fact, who would want to spend a romantic holiday with him anyways?

Souda fled inside the school, hiding the box of chocolates in his jumpsuit so that nobody would assume that he was going to give them to some special girl, or eating them himself. Souda, as he made sure to meet the max speed limit of the hall walk speed limit so that the SHSL Hall Monitor wouldn’t catch him, searched frantically around the first floor of the elite school, looking for the nearest trashbin, until he saw one in an empty hallway.

 _Perfect..._ He thought, coming near the trashcan _At least no one’ll see me_ here _…_ In truth, the young man just wanted to retreat to his room in the school, curl up in his bed and wait for the dreaded holiday to just pass by. Maybe he could work on tinkering with a new engine, or breaking apart a new piece of machinary junk he could find somewhere around Hope’s Peak. Anything to escape, to forget about what day it was.

What Souda didn’t know, however, was where the trashcan was located. He approached the trashbin, thinking he was all alone in the vacant hallway, however he didn’t seem to notice the room where the trashbin was located next to. Specifically, the Nurse’s Office. Souda didn’t care much for the signs above the door as he sighed once more, staring at the (surprisingly neat) box of chocolates with a deep purple bow wrapped around it. Did he truly want to throw this away? Maybe he could just eat the chocolates himself. Throwing them away would be a waste.

Just then the door to the Nurse’s Office opened suddenly, which shocked Souda nonetheless. He screeched, suddenly taken back by the sudden noise when he heard another scream matching his own. However, it was a lot higher of a pitch and a lot squeakier than his own voice. The chocolate in Souda’s hands shook as both of the surprised screams faded away, and Souda was able to see who exactly interrupted his train of thought. Souda stared, wide eyed at the person who was standing, shaken in the doorway of the Nurse’s Office. The nurse was familiar to the SHSL Mechanic, choppy deep plum long hair, timid structure and delicate build. None other than SHSL Nurse, Mikan Tsumiki. The nurse, despite not screaming anymore, was whimpering and crying a bit, mumbling words that Souda could hardly make out, “I-I’m s-sorry! I’m s-sorry! I’m s-sorry…”

The mechanic stood where he was in shock. Did he seriously just make this girl cry…?! He went into a slight state of panic, putting his free hand on her shoulder, a worried look pasted on his face, “H-hey! Uhm...h-hey, don’t apologize! I should be the one that’s sorry, I kinda screamed first…” Souda wasn’t used to this sort of situation, so he was unsure if his words were actually helping the nurse at all. Mikan sniffed and wiped one of her eyes.

“N-no...i-it’s okay, S-souda-san…” The nurse stuttered out quietly. The two had seen each other around, but never truly interacted as ‘friends’. Sometimes Kazuichi would get himself hurt trying to get a certain machinery part from a high place, or he’d injure himself trying to follow Sonia around. Whatever the case, they were nothing more than nurse and patient, knowing just a little about themselves. The nurse calmed down a bit, still shaking, but was overall alright.

“Y-you okay now?” Souda asked, making sure Mikan was alright. The nurse nodded a bit, sniffing one last time.

“Y-yes...t-thank you, Souda-san…” Mikan reassured, her red eyes clearing up to look at the boy. She averted her eyes from his to what he held in his hands, which was a lovely box with a purple bow decorated on top. Her hopes went up a bit. Was he waiting outside the nurse’s office for her? Did he knock on the office door, but she just didn’t notice? Surely she would’ve if he did, but nonetheless. A light blush rose to her cheeks as she looked from the chocolate to the mechanic’s face, “U-uhm...a-are those...f-f-for me?”

Souda widened his eyes, his own blush rising. Uh oh. This was a mistake. This wasn’t intended. However, as Souda thought about it...sure, why not? He was going to throw away the sweets anyways, and giving them to someone was better than just eating them himself like a loner or having a good ten bucks go to waste. Souda looked from the box of chocolates to the blushing nurse, quickly nodding, “Uh...y-yeah! They are. It’s just, ah, I thought ya weren’t here so…” Souda attempted to cover up his true intentions, knowing how bad of a fibber he was as he held out the box to the nurse, rubbing the back of his head with his other hand. However, Mikan didn’t seem to notice this as her eyes grew to saucers.

“R-really?!” Mikan gasped, taking the box gently. She stared at the lovely wrapped, Valentine’s Day themed box and whimpered again, closing her eyes on another verge of tears, “T-thank you, Souda-san! I-I’ll make sure to make i-it up to you! Y-you can do anything you want with m-me!”

The mechanic furrowed his brow as he blushed some more, placing a fist on his waist, “Don’t think too much of it...seriously…” Souda mumbled, but then noticed how she started crying again, which sent him into another small state of panic, “M-Mikan! Seriously, it’s okay! J-just take the chocolate. You don’t hafta do or give me anything.”

It was like it was the first time the nurse had heard those words, and in truth, it was the first time she heard something along those lines. Mikan whimpered again, “T-thank you...you’re t-too generous…” Secretly, the nurse did make sure to make up to the mechanic, even after he reassured her that she didn’t have to do anything in return. The mechanic sighed a bit, a small smile cracking at the sides of his mouth but it quickly faded.

“Yeah...um…” Souda murmured, looking around the empty hallway. Man, maybe he should’ve been in a crowded area. That way, he could escape the awkward situation he was in. The mechanic hummed a bit in his throat awkwardly until he started backing up, “Uh...Happy Valentine’s Day Mikan, I guess.” Souda tried to wave and just take off, but Mikan didn’t let him. At least, not directly anyways.

“U-uhm...alright…” Mikan quietly said, looking forlornly at the box of chocolates. Mikan was smart enough to figure out that, the box of chocolates truly weren’t for her. She was never the second thought, and it was probably for someone else. Tears once again filled her eyes, and she turned away into the office so Souda didn’t have to comfort her again. This, once again, surprised the mechanic as he retorted back into the office.

“H-hey, Mikan! Seriously, why are you crying? Aren’t ya happy I gave ya chocolates?” Souda asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Mikan was turned away from him as she cried where she stood, holding the box limply in her hands.

“S-souda-san...t-these, aren’t f-f-for me, aren’t t-they?” Mikan stuttered as she turned to the ground, the box of chocolates slipping out of her small fingers and hitting the ground lightly. Souda was shocked to hear that she had figured him out so quickly, as he turned her around, both of his hands on her shoulders. Mikan refused to meet his eyes, placing both of her palms over her own as the tears poured out again. Souda tried to find the right words to tell the girl.

“U-um...what? What are you talking about? O-of course those are for you! Aha…ha…” Souda laughed nervously, trying to cheer up the nurse which ultimately failed. The nurse continued to weep, and Souda knew nothing else to say than to just break completely, “L-look, Mikan! Maybe they weren’t for you, maybe I didn’t buy ‘em for you! But...I’d appreciate it if ya’d take them, even if they weren’t originally meant to be given to you.”

Souda removed his hands from her shoulders, crouching down to take the box of chocolates and to finally rise, embracing the nurse in his arms. Maybe hugging her would help. Maybe. Despite that, feeling someone in the mechanic’s arms felt...nice. Sure, Mikan had a very delicate structure and he had to be careful not to crush her, but even so he could feel the warmth radiating off of Mikan’s body. Mikan, on the other hand, was surprised by the sudden embrace, and stood there speechless before she bothered to hug back. On her part, it had been so long since she received a hug from somebody, even a meaningless one. Her tears cleared up as Souda let her go, the nurse averting her eyes to the floor as Souda held out the box to her.

“So...ya gonna take ‘em or not?” Souda asked, handing the box to her once again. Mikan stared at the box, and took it in her frail hands. She nodded, but didn’t exactly respond. She was still afraid that Souda would just walk away again, but the boy learned from his mistakes. The mechanic patted her head as he smiled a shark-toothed grin.

“Ey, Mikan. If you’re all ‘lone like I am, how ‘bout we spend this dreaded holiday together, huh? Uh, what’s that saying again? ‘Birds of a feather flock together’.” Souda remembered, scratching his chin. Mikan looked up at him with hopeful eyes, meeting his own pink ones.

“A-are you s-sure?” Mikan asked. Normally she spent Valentine’s Day alone, but maybe this would be her first time actually having someone to spend the holiday with, even if it isn’t more than just mere friendship.

Souda chuckled, holding a hand out for the nurse, "I wouldn't've asked ya if I didn't mean it!"

Mikan gasped again but held herself together, smiling genuinely. She met hands with the mechanic as they both exited the nurse's office with goofy, embarrassed grins. Maybe Valentine’s Day this year wouldn't be a drag.


	2. Kyoko x Naegi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP at Disneyland. Person A excitedly drags Person B to all their favorite rides. Person B is less enthusiastic at first, but they can’t resist when they see the excitement and happiness in Person A’s eyes.
> 
> (My own bonus = Person A notices how unenthusiastic Person B is and attempts to try to act themselves, but entertain Person B at the same time.)
> 
> \---
> 
> Naegiri/Kyoko Kirigiri x Makoto Naegi 
> 
> Pre-despair/School Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tthis one is a bit shorter than the dr pepper one but!! i hope u enjoy!!
> 
> im sorry nervous naegi is rlly fun to write

“Ah! Kirigiri-san, this is amazing!” Makoto squealed like a little child as he looked up at the giant castle of the famous Disneyland. His class had a special field trip to California, where the class had already completed their assigned work of exploring the state and were rewarded for their hard work. An all-day pass to Disneyland, even with the fact there was already one back in Japan and the school could well afford it back there. It didn’t seem to bother the brunette, antenna-headed boy as he excitedly stared at the entrance of the park, one he had seen before on the internet. 

On the other hand, the light lavender-headed female stared silently at the famous park entrance way. She wasn’t as amused as Makoto, seeing that she had already witnessed scenes like such before. Still, though. Seeing Makoto this happy and excited pleased her nonetheless. Kirigiri nodded, “Yes, I agree.” 

The other students had already went ahead of the two, and Makoto had insisted that she go ahead of him, but Kirigiri had reassured. Just to gaze a little longer at the sight too, even if the girl wasn’t as interested as the latter. Anything to see the shorter boy smile. Kirigiri had noticed the piling amount of stress that was pressured among Makoto, seeing that he was often bombarded with requests to hang-out with people plus school work as well. He was the SHSL Good Luck, and yet, he was one of the most well-liked people in Hope’s Peak. Kirigiri had assumed it was due to his radiating personality and optimism, which she had concurred to be true. 

She had recalled times when she did admittingly want to converse with the brunette, especially during group projects and Kirigiri secretly wanted to be paired up with him. Nothing more than to just get a bit of insight of the boy’s personality than what she had already heard about him. Nothing more. Nope. 

The boy smiled widely at the lavender-haired girl and hooked his arm around hers, which startled the girl, “Let’s go, Kirigiri-san. I bet everyone is already waiting in lines for rides!” He tugged lightly as he urged the SHSL Detective onwards beside him. The Detective felt a warm blush arise on her cheeks, but forced herself to calm down before Makoto could catch a glimpse. 

The brunette led the Detective around the park, stopping occasionally to admire certain attractive attractions, which he only got a nod or a “Yes, Naegi-kun.” from Kirigiri, which disappointed Makoto a bit. He was hoping that Kirigiri would be a bit more enthusiastic about visiting the park, but then again, this was Kirigiri. Obviously she wasn’t going to show as much emotion as he would.

Naegi approached the entrance of one of the rides, as Kirigiri read the ride name out loud. Looking up at the banner, she read in her usual monotone voice, “Space Mountain.” Makoto nodded at her, confirming that she had indeed said it correct.

“Yeah! I think you’ll really like this ride, Kirigiri-san.” Makoto started, looking up at the white dome. In honesty, Makoto himself did not know the extremes of the ride and was unsure if he himself was actually willing to ride the coaster. However, he pulled himself together, and reminded himself that he was doing this for Kirigiri.

Makoto knew of all the pressure he was under back at Hope’s Peak, and how he was growing popular at the school. He wasn’t dumb enough not to know, that a lot of people seemed to want to converse with him, and many people were rumored to actually hold affections for the boy. Makoto was also a boy who could never seem to say no, so if people wanted to hang out with him, he’d give in. Not only that, but he had to work with whatever classroom work that was given to him as well. Naegi himself thought of this trip to be his first ever break from friends and school, and to just spend time to himself without worrying.

Well, almost himself. The mysterious SHSL Detective, Kyoko Kirigiri, was with him. Someone that didn’t quite seem to want to actually interact with him, which exactly made him drawn to her. Why didn’t she? Sure, he knew she was quiet in all but he knew she wasn’t close to shy. He would occasionally catch her staring at him at class, but she’d quickly avert her eyes. It was obvious to him that she wanted to speak to him, whether it to be friends or to ask a simply question. Either way, it made her more intriguing. Her mysterious and quick-witted mind made her simply stunning to the brunette, to the point where she was probably the only person Makoto was willing to talk to as casual friends, and actually invite her to hang out rather the latter. And yet, she seemed so distant from everyone.

She worked independently. He was surrounded by people. And yet, why did they want to be near each other more than anyone? It was a mystery to the both of them. But now, they had time to themselves. Just to themselves, and that was just what each of them secretly wanted. 

Kirigiri looked down at Makoto, who was standing next to her, as she nodded, “Possibly, we can only know if we try for ourselves.” She went ahead of Makoto to the line of the famous ride, which startled Makoto in both ways. He noticed the way she said ‘we’ and ‘ourselves’ and that she actually was willing to go on the ride. Naegi didn’t complain, though. He nodded quickly with a small smile and stood in line with Kyoko.

The two stood patiently in line for their turn, Makoto desperately trying to entertain the latter, even if Kyoko was already occupied with examining the scenery. Even if she didn’t show it, she was amused to see Makoto try and amuse her with bad puns and jokes. Not the jokes, obviously, but the fact he was making a fool out of himself for her. It just proved to the girl that the boy actually did care about him, but how on Earth was she supposed to do the same? She was silent, yes, but this often mislead people to think she didn’t give a second thought about people that weren’t part of a crime.

Kirigiri and Makoto entered the second line for a spot on the front row, which was longer than the other waiting lines for another row. Kirigiri had insisted that any row would be fine with her, but Makoto had reassured that the front would give her the best experience of the ride. Kirigiri held no objections, and so they waited again. Once they were next to get to the front row (after seemingly eons), Makoto looked at Kirigiri.

“Hey...Kirigiri-san?” He called out, and the girl immediately averted her head and eyes to the boy. She nodded as a sign she was listening as he continued, “You’re totally okay with being on this ride with me, right? No cold feet?” 

Kirigiri cocked an eyebrow as she quirked a small smile, “Shouldn’t I be asking you, Naegi-kun? You seem a bit pale.” Kirigiri said so, joke intended. Makoto hummed and nodded a bit, averting his own eyes away from anywhere but the girl’s pupils.

“Heh...yeah.” Makoto hummed, knowing that someone like Kirigiri wouldn’t be afraid of something like a rollercoaster. Makoto on the other hand was getting nervous jitters, but he could never back out now. He had waited too long for this, and he definitely wasn’t giving up now. The next train came in through the railway as the gates to enter their assigned seat opened up. Makoto stared at the seats before moving out of the way, “L-ladies first.” 

Kirigiri nodded and went ahead as Makoto followed. The two sat down and pulled down the lab bar, as the staff member lazily read the rules of the ride, as well as the usual “enjoy your ride” at the end. The ride started abruptly at first, which surprised Naegi enough to thrust forward a bit. He hummed nervously as he smiled the same way, hoping Kirigiri didn’t catch his sudden drift of nervousness. Kirigiri didn’t seem to mind.

As the ride started to climb up, Makoto averted his pupils to Kirigiri, who was as expressionless as always. He silently wondered if she was actually a bit nervous of both the ride and the latter like he was. Nevertheless, before he could collect all his thoughts the ride started to speed up, which made the boy squeal quietly. He felt Kirigiri’s long hair tickle him near his hand, which didn’t help with Makoto trying to act as cool as possible like Kirigiri. 

However, when the ride reached for it’s maximum speed, Makoto could not handle himself as he opened his mouth to screech, but felt a warmness on his hand. Specifically, one of the girl sitting next to him. Kirigiri stared at him with her dark purple pupils, as she left her gloved hand on his, “Naegi-kun, it’s just a ride.”

The boy shortly gasped and nodded, a blush riding across his face as he turned back to the front. He expected Kirigiri to lift her hand off of his, but that wasn’t the case. 

In fact, Kirigiri left her hand on his for the entire day at the theme park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again this was rlly!! fun to write
> 
> idk what will be next again, maybe ishimaruxmahiru??? idk i wanna range with rarepairs

**Author's Note:**

> yehaha i was going to write what they did but i figured that'd be a bit lengthy
> 
> idk what the next pairing'll be, maybe naegiri and i wanna do sondam but writing those two's speech patterns are??? way too difficult????
> 
> idk yet, we'll see


End file.
